1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a show case, in particular for displaying shoes or the like, comprising horizontal shelf plates as well as shelf plates tilted from the rear toward the front, said tilted shelf plates being disposed each above a horizontal shelf plate and supported by a horizontal pivot axis located in a rear area of the show case and being upwardly tiltable around said pivot axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Show cases with horizontal and tilted shelf plates as used in the past in the field of store architecture have impressive number of drawbacks. The confusing mass of shoes presented in pairs renders the customer his decision to purchase difficult, and, particularly if the sales facilities are difficult to survey, or in supermarkets, the danger of theft is increased. The solution as adopted in some instances, to display only one shoe of the pair, is not suited as a permanent solution because the sales personnel must spend a lot of time for procuring the second shoe of the pair from storage.
The suggestion had already been made, to build a show case of the kind mentioned above. Such a show case makes it possible to place one shoe of a pair on the tilted shelf plate, and the other on the horizontal shelf plate underneath. A show case of this kind is disclosed in DE-OS No. 25 29 198. A disadvantage of this known show case consists in the fact, that the pivotably tilted shelf plate is supported on the horizontal shelf plate located below, in the region of its front edge. This makes it impossible, to select the slope of the tilted shelf plate independent of its distance from the horizontal shelf plate. On the contrary, the show case disclosed in DE-OS No. 25 29 198 has the disadvantage, that the distances between the horizontal and the tilted shelf plates corresponding to a specific slope is set once and for all, so that this distance must be selected considering the largest sized pair of shoes.
It is an object of the present invention, to make improvements on the show case mentioned above, so as to avoid the previously mentioned drawbacks and, particularly, to make it adaptable in a simple manner to the conditions concerning availability of space, for example in a sales store. Another object is to build a show case pleasing to the eye.